livingdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Living Dead Wiki:Create your own story
Here is a zone where you can create your own story and well it will have problem here cause its prefered here and well I have designed it to fit the quality of the site and whatever may (come) I have many stories and well I finally get to create'em here and well just add the link below the bar saying "story names here" anyone can create a story plus it is for IP adresses to and many more except for blocked users and well the instruction guide will not be included just leave a message on the talk page and ask for a question is you need one aswered go to the talk page as I make this wiki rise up upon the rest of wikia and any other source. We're increasing articles, and that means you get to create these articles below and make sure they're not vandalism at all 'Cause we can't take it here. Col. Nicotine Crockette Also known as Brubaker in Land of the Dead and Colonel in Diary of the Dead Monty Zenthon (series) *''Films'' *#''Monty Zenthon: Zombie Attack (1999)'' *#''Monty Zenthon II: Blood Monsters (2004)'' *#''Monty Zenthon III: A New Horizon (2007)'' *#''Monty Zenthon IV: The Flesh Eaters (2010)'' *''Unauthorized series'' *#''Monty Zenthon (unauthorized film) (2001)'' *#''Monty Zenthon II: Dead Head (2009)'' *''Monty Zenthon and the Great War of Satan trilogy (2000-2006)'' *#''Monty Zenthon and the Great War of Satan (2000)'' *#''Monty Zenthon and the Great Warriors of Time (2003)'' *#''Monty Zenthon and the Attack Agianst the Zombie Warriors (2006)'' *''Monty Zenthon vs. series (1996-2004, 2008-present)'' *#''Monty Zenthon vs. Puppet Master (1996)'' *#''Monty Zenthon vs. Jason Voorhees (1999)'' *#''Monty Zenthon vs. Children of Bodom (2002)'' *#''Monty Zenthon vs. Predator vs. Aliens (2004)'' *#''Monty Zenthon vs. Demonic Toys (2009)'' *''The Story of Jacol Zenthon (1995-present)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon The Beginning (1995)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon II: Dyer (1999)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon III: Doom by Dawn (2001)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon IV: The End (2004)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon V: Dying for Hatred (2007)'' *#''Jacol Zenthon VI: I'Die (2009)'' *''The Story of Judias Zenthon (2005-present)'' *#''Judias Zenthon and the Great Journey to Undead Island (2005)'' *#''Judias Zenthon and the Great Terrorism of Zombies (2007)'' *#''Judias Zenthon and the War of the Living Dead (2009)'' *''Parodies'' *#''Complete Disaster (2005)'' *#''Complete Disaster 2 (2010)'' Zombie (film series) *''Main films'' *#''Zombie: Trouble in Manhattan (1983)'' *#''Zombie II (1986)'' *#''Zombie III: The Killzone (1987)'' *#''Zombie IV: Blood Vengeance (1989)'' *#''Zombie V: Blood Works (1990)'' *#''Zombie VI: Land of the Dead (1992)'' *#''Zombie VII (1995)'' *#''Zombie VIII: Kill Time (2000)'' *#''Zombie IX: Land of the Dead Part II (2003)'' *#''Zombie X: Disney Land Terror (2004)'' *#''Zombie XI: Axis of Doom (2007)'' *#''Zombie XII: Ghosts and Zombies (2010)'' *''Wrong Side'' *#''Wrong Side (2004)'' *#''Wrong Side II: Blood (2006)'' *#''Wrong Side III: Mind of Terror (2008)'' *#''Wrong Side IV: Mind of Evil (2010)'' *''Terror'' *#''Terror (2002)'' *#''Terror II (2003)'' *#''Terror III (2004)'' *#''Terror IV (2005)'' *#''Terror V (2006)'' *#''Terror VI (2007)'' *#''Terror VII (2008)'' *''The Streets'' *#''The Streets (1996)'' *#''The Streets II (1997)'' *#''The Streets III (1999)'' *#''The Streets IV: Ghosts (2000)'' *#''The Streets V: Ghosts and Zombies (2002)'' *#''The Streets VI: Alive To Death (2004)'' *#''The Streets VII: Fort Kill (2005)'' *#''The Streets VIII: Murderer on the Streets (2006)'' *#''The Streets IX: Fort Murder (2008)'' Dread, Fear, and Dread vs. Fear franchise * Dread (franchise) *# Dread (1975) *# Dread II: Zombie Breach (1980) *# Dread III: Bones (1986) *# Dread IV: Dying Wish (1990) *# Dread V: The ReTURNeD (2009) * FEAR (franchise) *# FEAR: Colony of Terror (1971) *# FEAR II: Land of the Dead (1977) *# FEAR III: Sky of Evil (1986) *# FEAR IV: Hunters Territory (1991) *# FEAR V: Dawn of the Dead (1995) *# FEAR VI: The Dead Alive (2000) *# FEAR VII: Horrible Dreams (2003) * Dread vs. FEAR (franchise) *# Dread vs. FEAR (2003) *# Dread vs. FEAR II: Blood Driven (2006) *# Dread vs. FEAR III (2009) * Remakes *# FEAR: Colony of Terror (2005 film) (2005) *# Dread (2007) *# FEAR II: Land of the Dead (2009 film) (2009) * Spin-Offs for Dread *# Dread: WWZ (1977) *# Dread: WWIIZ (1983) *# Dread: WWIIIZ (1989) *# Dread: Nights (1995) *# Dread: Terror Omens (1999) *# Dread: Bloody Things (2002) *# Dread: Flesh Eatery (2004) *# Dread: Extreme Terror (2007)